Sudrian School of All Age Education
by XayneMikado282
Summary: Humanized version of Thomas and Friends in high school. ships: RosieXOC, ThomasXEmily and some other that will appear later on. Review and comment please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A New Lifestyle

This is my first fanfic, so please, don't hate it too much.  
I welcome all reviews, just please don't hate me for what I did.  
This is a humanized version of Thomas & Friends in high school.  
I enjoy the show, but all Sharon Miller episodes are very bad.  
Enjoy what I wrote, comment, and review please and thank you.  
(P.S. There will be some mild language. if you don't like, don't read.)

Chapter One: A New Lifestyle One cool Autumn morning, Thomas SouthHampton was waiting for the bus with his friend Percival Avonside-Hunslet whom prefered to be called Percy.  
At about 6:00, the bus arrived, driven by Thomas's close friend Bertram, who prefered his nickname Bertie. Thomas and Percy got on board and sat near the front as most of the seats were occupied by people they didn't know or adults heading off to work either at the quarry or the farms or the station.  
All of the people they didn't know were wearing their school's uniform: either a colored tee and jacket with tan dress pants or the colored tee and jacket along with a knee-length skirt of the same tan color.  
The unknown people were also their age and didn't look very friendly, be they male or female.  
Eventually, the bus reached Ffarquar Station where everyone disembarked and boarded the small, blue E2 tank engine's two brown coaches. The tank engine blew his whistle loud and long, then pulled out of the station on its way to the big station at Knapford.

When the tank engine arrived, all the students disembarked, first off was Thomas and Percy, then followed by the rest of the students.  
They then walked half a mile to the school they all attended: Sudrian School of All Age Education. Thomas and Percy were in the high school age group of the school, which was gigantic to Thomas and especially gigantic to Percy.  
At the high school entrance ceremony, Thomas was watching the principal, Sir Topham Hatt, give his opening speech and then he handed it over to the 9th grade valedictorian a girl by the name of Emily Stirling, whom Thomas found to be an exellent orator. Afterwards, the students were dismissed to their respective classrooms. Thomas and Percy were in the same class, much to their enjoyment, but their classroom was also shared with three tough-looking males, one tall and lanky kid,  
two kids talking to each other in hushed tones over everyone else, one African-American sitting in the corner with his nose in a book, two kids in all black(not emo)  
and one girl sitting near the back, staring out the window longingly.

Thomas and Percy picked the two seats left which, to their dismay, weren't close to each other. Then, their teacher walked in, and introduced himsef as Mr. Hiro.  
He was their teacher for the whole year with every subject. All the students immediately took a liking to their teacher, even the three toughies, though they wouldn't admit it.  
After class, Thomas and Percy were walking to the lunchroom when they saw the valedictorian being bullied by a few of the kids from the deleinquent's class, more commonly referred to as the Smelters Class.  
Thomas raced out as Percey stayed behind, Thomas was the brave one while Percy was the lovable fraidy-cat. Thomas first threw some rocks at the bullies, Harry and Bert, then the pair charged at him While Thomas easily slipped out of the way, the pair of bullies crashed into a wall where a few bricks fell onto the pair and kncked them out cold. Thomas then went to the valedictorian and helped her up. She introduced herself as Emily Stirling and thanked Thomas for his help. The pair was then called over to the principal's office.

The principal introduced himself as Emily's adoptive father and then informed the pair of a possible incoming threat from the former teacher Alexader Tenyson, who now operated under the alias Diesel 10.  
Sir Topham Hatt then asked Thomas to take care of Emily in his house. Thomas had no problem with it, and assumed that his two sisters Annie and Clarabell. After school, Thomas headed back home the way he came, with Percy and Emily in tow. Thomas went home with Emily, while Percy went home to his mother, step-father, and step-siblings.  
Emily was introduced to Annie and Clarabell, who true to Thomas's word, didn't mind Emily staying with them to portect her from the devious Deisel 10.

This was my first chapter, i'll be making more in the near future, so expect more.

I really enjoyed making this.

I hope you enjoyed reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Music Twins

Here's chapter 2, and it will introduce three of my OCs. They are all one family of three.  
So, here we go. This is something I forgot, I don't own Thomas and Friends, I only own my OCs.  
Please enjoy, review and comment. Thanks and love you all.

Chapter 2: The Music Twins  
One Saturday morning in October, Annie and Clarabell were making breakfast when they realised that Thomas wasn't awake. They then decided to wake him up.  
They first tried banging on his door, shouting "Thomas, get up and eat your breakfast or we will!" Thomas didn't get up. Then, they went into his room after gathering a few things.  
They took some shaving cream and a feather, then tickled his nose after putting the shaving cream on his hand. Thomas smacked his face and woke with a start as Annie and Clarabell stood close by laughing their heads off.  
"What are you two laughing about?", Thomas asked. Emily had also walked into the room after she heard Annie and Clarabell laughing like a pair of extremely loud hyeneas. she inquired as to what was going on, but burst out laughing like Annie and Clarabell when she saw Thomas's face.  
Thomas then looked at himself in the full-length mirror that his room had and, after he saw himself, he blushed bright red and ran over to the bathroom and locked the door.

Emily later stopped by the bathroom and knocked on the door, asking "Can you come out? If you don't want to, can you let me in?" Thomas then came out of the bathroom with red, puffy eyes and a wet, angry face.  
"Bathroom's free now" he said with a small smile and a downcast look. Thomas then went to eat some breakfast when he heard three very loud horns. He went outside to see the source of the commotion, finding a moving truck and two flatbed lorries carrying a pair of large objects, one on each.  
The moving truck turned onto a driveway about 5 houses down, while the pair of lorries turned down the road to Ffarquar Station leaving Thomas very puzzled as to what they were carrying.  
Thomas's hunger got the better of his argument to investigate the lorries or not. After all, he was only in his pajamas. He ate his breakfast and asked his sisters if they had heard the noise,  
they did, but they were unsure of its source. Thomas told them, so they decided to visit the new neighbors. They invited Emily who came along as well, then they went over to the house.  
They saw three people unloading the medium sized truck: one with black hair and red highlights, a girl with cyan hair and white highlights, and a small girl with violet colored hair and some red and cyan highlights.  
The group caught the attention of the trio unloading the truck. The trio was a single family, who introduced themselves as Xayne, Felicity and Arianna or Aria as she enjoyed being called.  
"It's a great pleasure" replied Thomas "I'm Thomas, and these are my sisters: Annie, Clarabell, and Emily." All the Mikados replied in unison with"Well, we are pleased to have made your aquaintance."

Next Monday, Thomas was waiting at Ffarquar with Percy, the three tough-looking kids whom had been introduced as Gordon, Henry, and James, and the rest of their class: Edward, Tobias(or Toby), Montague(or Duck due to his tendency to be loved by the ducks and geese at the lake near the school),  
Donald and Douglas the pair of twins who enjoyed the color black and were scottish, Oliver, and finally, the only girl in their class, Rosie. Thomas and Percy had always wondered where she was during the first two hours of the day, and they never knew that the Mikado twins were his age and were not parents.  
The train then arrived in the station, It wasn't the usual E2 engine, it was a 2-8-2 Mikado engine. A bit large for the branch, but it worked out fine. They noticed four people in the cab of the engine: there was the usual crew of the E2 engine, a black and white engine(engine was black with white trim and tender was white with a black trim),  
and also a strange name and number(16-17 and Mikado), then finally they found two other people in the cab who stepped out wearing the uniform of the Sudrian School of All Age Education. Thomas recognized the pair,  
then shouted out "Xayne and Felicity!" The pair noticed Thomas and walked over to him and Percy. "Thomas, how are you? You look a little shocked" said Xayne.  
"Why are you driving a train with Jerry and Matt?" inquired Thomas. "Oh, this is because the E2 they drive is over at a rail show in York. We had brought our engine for two reasons,  
one of them was to keep this branch line running and the other was the fact that our parents are over in York and have no real use for our heirloom engine." explained Felicity. Percy responded with "Wait Thomas, do you know this pair?"  
"Yeah Percy, these two and their little sister moved onto our street a few houses down two days ago" awnsered Thomas. "If it was just those three, they work incredibly quickly" said Percy. "So, if its the fact that you think we can work that quickly, you'd be quite sorely mistaken. We haven't completely unpacked, just enough to get our uniforms. Our sister is one year too young  
to be included into your school's elementary year program" replied Xayne with a slight snap of venom in his voice.

Thomas ignored Xayne's snappy and venemous comment. He, Percy and the rest of his class as well as some adults heading off to work at the various stations around the island.  
Then, Xayne and Felicity got back onto the Mikado to continue their instruction on the safe operation of their heirloom. Afterwards, the train stopped at Knapford where everyone, including Xayne and Felicity.

Later, in the chorus classroom on the far side of the school campus, Xayne and Felicity were making an incredible impression with each of their introductory music pieces, Xayne singing "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen  
and Felicity singing "Someone Like You" by Adele. While each sung, the other was playing the piano acompaniment with incredibly astonishing accuracy. This was Rosie's class during the first two hours of the day.  
Rosie, during Xayne's performance, couldn't help but stare at Xayne. Xayne couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes staring at him quite intensely. He saw Rosie and she saw him, which caused Rosie to turn away and blush fiercely, which was noticed secretly by Mavis, an Asian student with black hair containing yellow highlights.  
Mavis couldn't help but muster a very quiet giggle. Afterwards, Rosie came to her regular classroom, where Mr. Hiro then checked her off as here and gave her the homework assignment she had missed, it was a math assignment.

At lunch, Xayne and Felicity were eating quietly when Rosie walked up and asked "Do you mind if I s-sit here?" "Sure, we don't mind" said Xayne, causing Rosie to blush a light pink.  
"What's up with her?" Felicity whispered to Xayne as they ate the lunch they had made and brought from home. "Hey, where do you live?" asked Rosie, with incredible suprise emanating from the Mikado twins as the both asked"What's with that inquiry?"  
Rosie simply responded with "I'm curious about your home life, if you live without your parents and also have a baby sister to care for. Also,IthinkIhaveacrushonXayne." Xayne and Felicity took the hint and quickly agreed to Rosie's terms.  
They told her to meet them at the school gate after school. After school, the pair held true to their promise as Rosie met them out at the gate. The trio headed to the Mikado househould.  
Rosie was suprised as the paint on their home was black, white, and violet. Then they headed inside and Rosie was still suprised as even the furniture and the carpet were the same three colors black, white, and violet. Then Rosie noticed a 5 year old girl standing on a step stool and making a pot of macaroni and cheese. The girl noticed Rosie and said"I didn't know that you two would be bringing home company. Oh well, I can always make some more"  
Rosie was suprised and said to Felicity "I didn't think you'd let a five year old girl cook unsupervised." Felicity responded simply with "Oh, we were all taught from a very young age to be independent, it's why she can cook unsupervised and we can operate a train at such a young age."  
Rosie stayed for a while and enjoyed a very delicious snack of macaroni and cheese, then stayed for dinner. After dinner, the group was relaxing and watching some Tori the Tram Engine and Friends. It was a very long-running show, having run since 1980 on the BBC network.  
Rosie was sitting with Xayne on the black couch, leaning on him and feeling very safe while blushing furiously. Felicity was relaxing in her white chair and Aria was asleep in her violet chair. A few minutes later, Felicity decided to take Aria to bed and to also wash up and head to bed herself  
leaving Rosie alone with Xayne. The pair looked at each other, both blushing a deep shade of red, and Xayne decided to make the first move by kissing Rosie on the lips for about 10 seconds. Rosie was very suprised yelling out "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"  
Xayne simply awnsered "I knew you'd said that you had a crush on me, so I decided to take the first step, because I have a crush on you too." "Wow, that's odd, I didn't think you liked me.  
Nobody really ever seems to, they all think i'm a clutz who only dresses in pink to get attention." "I liked you from the very moment we locked eyes." Rosie blushed, then returned Xayne's kiss, leaving Xayne to keep the passion burning. After a few minutes, Xayne asked Rosie if she'd enjoy staying the night. Rosie called her parents, asked them if it was ok, got the awnser and hung up.  
They said yes, and so do I. Xayne smiled and said "Well, that makes sense. It is getting pretty late. I can take you home tomorrow morning. Just give me a few minutes to get things ready." After a few minutes, as Xayne had promised, he brought down a set of clothes and also a pillow and a blanket.  
He handed the clothes to Rosie and said "You can freshen up in the bathroom, then sleep in my room. I'll sleep down here tonight." "Thank you, Xayne" replied Rosie. She then headed off to the bathroom as Xayne got settled in for the night dreaming sweet dreams of his sweet girlfriend Rosie.

That's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.  
Again, I have no ownership of Thomas and Friends, only my OCs.  
Thanks again and see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Kids from America and the Mechanical Marvel  
Here's chapter 3, of I don't know how many.  
This will see more students joining the Sudrian School of All Age Education.  
It's some transfer students from the U.S.A. None of them are my OCs, only characters from the show whose engine is American-made.  
This chapter will have a storyline following in some way to the Day of the Diesels movie.  
Again, I have no ownership over Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Only my OCs.  
I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Kids from America and the Mechanical Marvel

A few days before Halloween, the principal called a school assembly for the high schoolers to discuss two things: the Halloween dance party and something that the students didn't know about.  
The principal said "I know you all have been waiting for the school's halloween dance, but don't fret, this dance will be even better than last year's."  
This prompted a quickly silenced chorus of cheers from the 10th graders, whom thought that last year's dance was extremely lame.  
"If I could please continue, I would like to welcome a set of new students from America!" Boomed the principal.  
There wasn't a very loud chorus of cheers, but there was one set of cheers. "I would like to welcome Samuel Virginia, Hank Penske, Hector Blackwood, Victor Zanzibar, Kenin Ransome-Rapier,  
Murdoch Carlyle, Gerald Corinth, Samson Strongbow, Benjamin Langley, and Bartholomew, Daniel and Ferdinand Bearson!" As Mr. Hatt said each person's name, the bearer of each name walked out onto the stage wearing their version of the uniform, colored jacket and shirt with tan dress pants.  
All of the high schoolers cheered and clapped loudly when they saw that all of the students were very capable looking in either academics or sports. The assembly was soon dismissed.

At lunch, everyone couldn't help but talk about the new set of students: especially the ones who shared a class with each. The Bearson brothers became members of Thomas and Percy's class: Bartholomew and Daniel always awnsered the questions together, even if a lot of the awnsers were wrong, forcing their brother Ferdinanad to give the right awnser, much to his exaspiration.  
Murdoch, Hank, Gerald, and Samson were in a class with Timothy, Bill, Ben, Marion, Stafford, Stanley, and Fergus. The new group was actually very smart, despite the size of a few of them. The Clay Pit class, which wasn't very big nor did it have a very high average, now saw a bright future in these american students.  
Benjamin, Samuel, Victor, Hector and Kevin joined the smallest class, it only had three students: Neville Quarix, Harvey Dubs and Winston Powers. It was the Lift and Haul class. The new students foresaw an easy class with Mr. Stone, The oldest teacher in school.  
Eveyone couldn't help but keep them in a very positive light. After school, all of the new american students went to the football field for tryouts/practice (Not american footbal, i'm referring to soccer).

But, despite their best actions, Xayne and Felicity couldn't help but feel extremely suspicious of Hector Blackwood. They found him sneaking off to the Smelters class after school, then walking out a few minutes later with some machinery in hand.  
The machinery was old and rusty, but it seemed that all the various parts constituted one thing. That item was a flamethrower. They tried telling people, but they doubted them to a very high degree, everyone else called them liars and accusatory little asses.  
The only people who took them seriously were Thomas, Emily, Percy and Rosie. They all said "I'm not sure what you mean, but i'll take your word for it." The six decided to observe Hector, and they all found him putting together the machine.  
The machine was, in fact, a flamethrower. The next day, Hector snuck into school and delivered the flamethrower, blissfully unaware of a leak in the fuel supply. He delivered it to the Smelters class teacher, Mr. Teynis.  
Mr. Tenyis had a claw that like to act out on its own. He loved to call it Pinchy, the name being a grim reminder or how he lost it, getting it 'pinched' off by a pair of metal rails in a scrap crusher after his first encounter with Thomas and a mysterious girl who was in a dress of deep purple and bright gold.  
When Mr. Tenyis saw the flamethrower he spoke gratefully to Hector saying "Thank you for giving us the weapon we need to conquer the school, and all of you hanging around out side can come in now." As he said that, Thomas, Emily, Felicity, Xayne and Rosie fell into the room and were subsequently tied up and thrown into a storage room.  
After that happened, Percy ran out of school while Mr. Tenyis's claw opened and closed many times, sparking a great amount and lighting the fuel, though he didn't know that as he proceded to the office to take over the school.

As Mr. Tenyis got to the office, he made an announcement over the intercom stating "I have this school under my control, your fat Hatt can't do anything about it. I hope you enjoy being slaves for the rest of your lives. That is all."  
Outside, Percy was sitting against a tree and staring at the school when he saw the school start to smoke. He freaked out at first, then calmed down enough to call the energency serivces at the search and rescue center. Flynn and Belle Torchwic, the resident firefighters in the area arrived within 5 minutes.  
"Excuse me, young man, where is the fire?" said Flynn and Belle in unison to Percy. "The fire's at the school, probably in the Smelters classroom." Awnsered Percy.  
"Let's go." said Flynn, who grabbed Percy and put him in the fire engine, then drove over to the school where the fire was truly burning bright. Percy helped Flynn and Belle put out the fire, then found his friends in a storeroom bound and gagged.  
He then freed them with the assistance of the firefighter couple. Thomas was the first to speak up saying "I never knew you would be the one to do this, I thought that you would've just hid." Percy punched him in the gut and said "Dude, you are just an ass."

The principal then came in and captured Mr. Tenyis, who revealed himself as Alexander Tenyson or Diesel 10. Then, Flynn and Belle took him away to be locked up for good.

That's chapter three. next chapter will not be about the Halloween dance , It will be a masquerade party though.  
Again, I don't own Thomas the tank engine and friends. only my OCs.  
Thanks, and I'll see you next time. Love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Job Shadow Day

Here's chapter 4. This will be a more relaxed chapter.  
Some of our characters will be shadowing some of the adults for a future job  
on the island. Someone will be working with Reg, somebody will be working with Rocky,  
someone will be working with Harold, somebody with Flynn and Belle, somebody with Captain,  
somebody with Scruff and Whiff, and somebody with Butch. I hope you enjoy. Love all of you.

Chapter 4: Job Shadow Day  
Two days before the Halloween dance, all the teachers were making a big announcement. The fact that today was a job shadowing day for everone.  
Some people would be working with each of the most important adults on the island. The Bearson Brothers, James, and Benjamin Langley would be spending the day with Captain Tolkin on the high seas.  
Timothy, Bill, Ben, Marion, Xayne, Rosie, Fergus and Samson would be spending the day with Reginald Romanov, Fergus's dad and the crane operator at the scrapyard. Kevin, Victor, Felicity, Winston, Harvey and Samuel  
would be spending the day with Rocky, the mobile crane operator. Gordon, Henry, Toby, Montague, Oliver, Hank, Dart and Den would be spending the day with Scruff and Whiff.  
Norman, Dennis, Paxton, Sidney, Murdoch, Gerald, Neville, and Stafford would be working with Flynn and Belle. Millie Acuatra, Skarloey, Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Freddie, Rheneas, Thomas, Percy and Hector would be working with Harold.  
The final assignment was Molly, Mavis, Daisy, BoCo and Stanely who would be working with Butch, the tow truck operator.

As everyone headed off to their jobs and chaperones for the day, the teachers couldn't help but feel sad. They didn't have anything to do today. They hadn't even known about the job shadowing until that morning.  
At each job site, all the students were very busy. At the scrapyards, the students were busy pucking up and moving scrap over to various parts of the yard, it was very hard work that left everyone feeling quite tired, especially  
Xayne, who was wearing black, a color that absorbs heat. The students with Rocky and his crane were busy with putting an engine back onto the rails. It had fallen into a ditch, so half of the students were getting the engine unstuck  
from the ditch, Rocky would put it back onto the rails, and the other half was going to give it a washdown. At the waste/recycling dump, half of the students were operating the recycling compressor and the other half was operating  
the trash compactor. The students working with Flynn and Belle were working their asses off fighting fires, half with Flynn and the rest with Belle. The students working with Harold were mostly the very advanced junior high age students,  
were running some reconnisance on various danger sites across the island. The students working with Captain Tolkin were on various boats around the island running water rescues for swimmers and divers.  
The final group of students working with Butch were very busy with various tow jobs around the island, including Bertie's bus and a double decker bus owner by a rude male named Bulgy.

After all the students were done for the day, they all headed off to their respective homes when Xayne noticed a pink jacket sitting on a bench at Knapford and decided to take it and place it in his bag. "I know Rosie's gone home on the earlier train, i'm waiting for my sister." he said in his head.  
He then decided, when he got home with his sister, that he would take a drive over to Rosie's place and return her jacket. A few minutes later, Felicity arrived at the station and Xayne told her the plan.  
She readily agreed and the pair got on the next train for the branch line. At home, Xayne got into the car as Felicity told Aria that Xayne was going out to take care of something.

At Rosie's house, Rosie had just realized that she had left her jacket behind and was about to go to Knapford and look for i when the doorbell rang. She opened it to find Xayne standing at the door.  
"Mind if I come inside?" he asked. Rosie went and asked her parents and then came back within 5 minutes. "My parents said it was alright for you to come in, just take your shoes off and put them over there please" she said while  
gesturing to a small shoe cubby with 4 pairs of shoes: Rosie's, one pair for each of her parents, and another pair for someone he didn't know. "Who owns that 4th pair of shoes over there? They seem to have rather large feet."  
He asked simply. Rosie awnsered as simply as Xayne has asked the question with "Those belong to my brother Charlie, he's paying us a visit over his autumn break."  
"Cool. What's he like?" came another question from Xayne, prompting a rather tall male dressed in a deep purple shirt with red pants. "If you want to know, then come talk to that man himself." Charlie said with a bright smile.  
"I'd love to stay and chat, but my family is probably getting a little worried, I told them i'd be home in at most, 30 minutes." Xayne stated with a sigh. "Wait...are you the guy my little sis calls her boyfriend?" questioned Charlie.  
"Yeah, I am." awnsered Xayne. "Well, you seem like just the right kind of guy for her, so you have my blessings of love and joy over your relationship." Charlie said while placing a hand on Xayne's shoulder.  
"Thanks, Charlie. also, see you at school tomorrow Rosie." said Xayne, as he walked out the door. He headed home with a bright smile on his face.

That's chapter 4. The next chapter will be the Halloween Masquerade Dance. I promise.  
See you all real soon. Love you all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Who's Behind the Mask?

Here's chapter 5. This will be the Halloween Masquerade Dance.  
If you don't know what a masquerade is, its a dance where you wear a mask to hide your identity from all the other party goers.  
You'll see some interesting things crop up in this chapter.  
Again, I don't own Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, I only claim ownership of my OCs.  
If someone could make a drawing of my OCs and then send me a link to them, i'd enjoy that. I'm curious to see what you think they would look like.  
Only a few things about that: Xayne and Felicity are the same age of 15 and height of 6 feet five inches and Aria is five years old.  
Hope you enjoy and maybe try to draw my three OCs. Thanks and love you all.

Chapter 5: Who's Behind the Mask?

It was the day of Halloween, and everyone was extremely busy as well as excited. They all were helping to set up the gigantic gym for the dance that evening.  
Thomas, Emily, Toby, Flora, Xayne and Rosie were working on hanging up various objects like chains, old branches, sheets of scrap metal, and a few other spooky objects.  
"Why do we have to do this? Shouldn't Mr. Hatt have hired people to put this up instead of us?" asked a very tired Thomas. "Your principal has to spend a gracious aount of money on the expansion and repairs of the former Smelters classroom" awnsered Mr. Stephen Stone,  
the teacher supervising their progress and safety. "The workers are all working on that room, so the only people availible are you lot." "Isn't that just dandy" Came the voice of a very tired Xayne.  
"At least these are the last things we need to put up before the dance." Everyone turned around to see a girl they'd never met before. Toby said "Oh, this is my sister Flora, I don't think that you all have met, after all she is in the junior high courses."  
Everyone was at least a little bit shocked at this, because the junior high students didn't come to this dance, they went to a different one the following day.

The group finished within 30 minutes, then they headed home. They were decorating throughout the school day, with various shipments arriving throughout the day for decorations.  
At Thomas's home, he and Emily were getting dressed for the party. Thomas was wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a blue mask with a pattern of red lines etched into it.  
Emily came down soon after, wearing an emerald colored dress, a necklace with pearls and a mask colored in green and gold. "Wow. I never expected you to look that good."  
Came Thomas's response. "What's that supposed to mean?!" shouted Emily. "Oh, nothing my dear." came the calm response from Thomas, which caused Emily to blush a deep red.  
"Oh, you two make such a cute couple." Came the voices of Annie and Clarabell, which caused both Thomas and Emily to blush a very, very deep red. "We didn't mean anything by it." said Annie when she saw th two looking rather embarrassed.

At Rosie's home, Rosie was all dolled up in a lovely pink and lavender dress with a violet mask on. "I actually can't tell who you are, you've never been this dressed up before." Said her brother, Charlie, still on his autumn break.  
This prompted Rosie to lightly punch him in the chest while saying "What's that supposed to mean, you jerk!?" "I didn't mean anything bad by it, you've just never dressed this nice before"  
came Charlie's awnser. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Xayne and Felicity were on the other side. Xayne was wearing a classic tuxedo with a red mask and Felicity was  
wearing a white ballgown with a cyan-colored mask and her hair put up into a cute up-do. "Well Charlie, i'll be going now." Rosie said as she walked out the door with Xayne and Felicity.  
As they walked out the door, Rosie noticed a limousine with Thomas, Emily, Percy, Toby, Molly and the Bearson Brothers. Percy was dressed in a green tux with a red bowtie, Toby was wearing a brown sports jacket and dress pants with a solid yellow tie,  
Molly was wearing a long, dark yellow dress, the Bearson Brothers all looked extremely uncomfortable in each of their blue tuxedos and orange masks. "Hey everybody, we've got the last passenger. Let's go to the dance!" said Xayne, as he, Rosie and Felicity got into the limo and took a seat.  
Xayne and Rosie sat next to each other while Felicity sat next to Percy. This made Percy very uncomfortable as Felicity started to relax on his shoulder. "W-What are you doing Felicity?!" asked Percy, who was blushing a deep shade of red.  
"Oh, nothing, just that you seemed so nice to relax on." Felicity awnsered, snuggling closer and closer to Percy, making Percy blush a deeper red. Everyone else saw what Felicity was doing and took the hint. They saw that she was infatuated with Percy.

In about 5 minutes they reached Ffarquar station and were waiting for the train. Everyone had given Percy and Felicity some space so the pair could talk out their relationship.  
As Felicity and Percy sat on a bench in the station, Felicity decided to speak first, and piped up with the words "Hey Percy, do you like me?" "Wait, what are you talking about Felicity?" Percy asked, feeling very odd about her question.  
"UGH, can't you take ONE DAMN HINT!" Felicity yelled out and slapping Percy in the face. After a minute of awkward silence passed, Percy turned to face Felicity  
and then he pulled her into a very passionate kiss. "Hey Thomas, you owe me 20 bucks!" came the voice of Xayne as he along with the rest of the group emerged from behind the station building.  
After this, Thomas begrudgingly handed over the 20 dollars and the train arrived at the station. Along the train ride Percy and Felicity sat next to each other and leaning on each other.  
Xayne and Rosie, who were sitting across from the pair, couldn't help but do the same and smile while doing it. Eventually they got to the school and headed over to the gym.

In the gym, they saw that the gym had completely taken on a completely different vibe, it was very well decorated and atmospheric. All the ground was covered in a thick, misty fog  
and a very extreme amount of very realsitic decorations. "Hey everybody, lets go and dance our hearts out." said Thomas. After that, everyone headed off into their own little pairs:  
Thomas with Emily, Xayne with Rosie, Felicity and Percy, Toby with Molly and the Bearson Brothers went off seperately with 3 different girls: Marion, Millie and Flora.  
Near the end of the night, the DJ told everyone to gather near te center as a slow dance song played. Everyone was dancing with their respective partners as a girl in a purple dress with a golden-colored mask.  
The girl walked over to Thomas and tapped on Emily's shoulder saying "Excuse me miss, do you mind if I share this dance with him?" "Okay, I don't mind." said Emily stepping away to let the girl take Thomas's hand.  
Emily felt a strange feeling welling up inside her, it was two things, love and jealousy over Thomas and the mystery girl. As Thomas danced the girl was staring at him intensely.  
"I never asked before but, who are you?" he asked, feeling an odd deja-vu. "I'd tell you, but you already know who I am." the girl awnsered very cryptically, leaving Thomas feeling very, very confused.

After the song ended, everyone went home. The mystery girl was long gone by the time Thomas's group got to Knapford Station. "Who was she anyway?" Thomas said to himself.  
"Hey Thomas, what's on your mind?" Percy said, tapping Thomas on the shoulder. "Is it about that girl you danced with? She seemed pretty familiar to me as well." "Oh Percy, its nothing, i've just got a lot on my mind."  
Thomas awnsered. After that, Thomas was silent for the whole trip, not even speaking to Emily. "Just thinking about things. That's all, nothing to do with that girl."  
Thomas said after Emily had asked him what was wrong. After that, Emily pulled Thomas in for a very passionate kiss, much to Thomas's suprise. "Ahhh, WHAT WAS THAT!" Thomas yelled out.  
"Oh, nothing special." said Emily with a smile. After that, nobody said anything for the rest of the trip. Eventually, everyone got home without issue or incident.

That's chapter 5. This was a very productive chapter for me.  
Hope you try to draw my OCs. Thanks and i'll see you next chapter.  
Love you all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Lost Crown

Here's chapter 6. It will follow the "King of the Railway" film to a degree.  
This will involve known characters and the backstory of Mr. Stephen Stone.  
I hope you enjoy it. Love you all.

Chapter 6: A Lost Crown

One cold Saturday morning in November, the teacher Mr. Stone was walking through the town of Ffarquar where he lived with many of the students at the school.  
Thomas was getting ready to go for his own walk through the town and, as he headed out, noticed Mr. Stone walking along his street. Thomas ran out to talk to the teacher he rarely ever saw.  
"Hello sir." Thomas said. Mr. Stone turned around to see Thomas right next to him. "Oh, hello..." Mr. Stone said, trailing off at the end "My name's Thomas, sir" Thomas said rather quickly.  
"I see you've decided to go for a walk. That's good for a kid of your age, to many of you just sit around." Mr. Stone said with a sigh. "Well, i'm not like most kids these days." Thomas said with a big smile.  
"Thomas, do you mind if I told you about history?" Mr. Stone asked. "That's a strange question... what kind of history?" Thomas asked with a questioning look.  
"It's not any kind of history except for mine. I've got a lot to get off of my chest." Mr. Stone said with a downcast look. "Alright, i'll listen. You've got to have some deep history. First, I want to go get my notebook."  
Thomas said with a smile, then he ran back home and grabbed his notebook then ran back to Mr. Stone. "Well, let's start from the beginning of this history of your's." Thomas said.  
"Well then, let's begin." Mr. Stone said. This is the story he told.

"When I had just started to teach, the Ulfstead Castle wasn't like it was now. It was a very old and run down visage of it's former glory. Then, the new Earl of Sodor, Mr. Norramby decided to restore it.  
He had a lot of collected treasures from his world travels: fancy tapestries from China, stone tools from the Americas, jade items from central america, gold from El Dorado,  
old castle items like suits of armor and gargoyles, and even a few golden lions he had forged from Greenland. There wasn't exactly an easy way to get all this to the catlse along with all the building materials  
and workmen, so he asked the former controller of the railway, your principal, if he could borrow some of his engines for the work. His french-blue narrow guage engine wasn't cut out for the job.  
So, the controller let him use his E2, his Avonside/Hunslet saddle tank amd his 2-6-0 Mogul engine. However, his biggest item that he had brought from his world travels was  
the original Stephenson's Rocket, albeit in a very atrocious condition, it was his most prized possesion from his collection. He was very pleased to have it restored as it, along with his narrow guage engine would run the tourist lines.

In a matter of months, the project was complete and the School was on a trip to visit the castle, with me being one of chaperones on that day. My group, as we were making the hike up to the castle,  
found a boarded up entrance to an old mine. My students and myself tore down the old, rotten boards and headed inside. It was dark, so everyone turned on their flashlights to see.  
I was making a joke thaat maybe we could find the long lost king's crown of the time when this castle was lived in by monarchs. The sudents didn't know what I meant by that, so I decided to explain the legend to them.

One time, a long time ago, a king and queen lived in this castle as rulers of Sodor. One night, while the royals were asleep, a theif snuck into the castle and stole the king's crown.  
The theif was caught and punsished for his treasonous crime against the monarchs. Though, they were never able to find the missing crown the theif had stolen.  
The only hint the knights could get out of him was 'mineshaft' and this helped nobody. Archaeologists and Thrill-Seekers alike have tried to find the crown, but no living person has.  
That's the legend of the old king's crown.

My students were mesmirised by the legend and were busy looking for clues to the old crown, much to my amusement. When some time had passed, the students and I heard a very loud crash and went onwards, we had no idea that we had been trapped.  
A few hours later, the remainder of the groups had arrived at the castle except for us. We were still sarching in the old mineshaft. Eventually, one of my students called out 'THE CEILING'S CRACKED!'  
That suprised everyone, except they got an even bigger suprise when I walked under the cracked celing and an old, heavy wooden box fell onto my head, knocking me out cold.  
The sudents opened the chest to find, to everyone's suprise, an old crown on a velvet pillow. They all said 'the legend was true!', and that woke me up very quickly.  
They showed me the old crown and I couldn't help but gasp. 'I never expected this legend to be true.' We headed to he entrance of the mine only to find that it had caved in.

All of my students and I went and started to clear away the rocks, only to find that there was another force working from the other side. Eventually, we cleared away all the rubble  
and found the other students and teachers who ran up, dusted us off and hugged us tight, even me. Then they noticed the old chest being carried by two of my students.  
'What's this' They asked and after opening it, couldn't help but gasp over the old crown on the velvet pillow. We all then took the chest up to the castle and gave it to Mr. Norramby.  
He was ecstatic over the crown. 'THIS will finally complete this castle, the old king's crown that went missing so many years ago.' My studnets and I couldn't help but wear a big smile.  
I also couldn't help but rub the large lump on my head from where the chest had hit me. We all then toured the castle and I made plans with Mr. Norramby for lunch the following Wenesday.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"That's the big history lesson I have for you today, a big story that never got any recognition." Finished Mr. Stone. "Wow, that was a lot of information to take in."  
Said Thomas as he finished the last sentence. "This is great, i've gotten a big weight off of my chest. I feel a lot better Thomas, thank you." Mr. Stone said with a smile.  
"It wasn't a problem sir." Thomas said, completely oblivious to the compliment. "Please Thomas, call me Mr. Stephen" Mr. Stone said holding out his hand. Thomas then shook his hand  
and then the pair walked back the way they'd come, Thomas leaving Mr. Stone to walk home by himself.

That's chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it.  
I'll see you next chapter, love you all.


End file.
